femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Westcourt (Rizzoli
Carol Westcourt (Karis Campbell) is the main villainess from "Burden of Proof" and "Bridge of Tomorrow," episodes 5.12 and 5.13 of Rizzoli & Isles (airdates September 2, 2014 and February 17, 2015). She is the wife of prosecutor Paul Westcourt. Months prior to the events of the episodes, Carol had found out that Paul was having an affair with a young woman named Danielle Miller, which drove Carol into a rage. Unbeknownst to Paul, Carol had been following him and Danielle leading to the events; even buying a car to track them. After this, Carol put her plan in motion to kill Danielle, beginning with providing an alibi for herself. She set up an online chess game and set her moves to be made automatically; all the while, the evil Carol drove to Danielle's home and killed her, doing so by placing a plastic bag over her head. The murder took place in the opening scene of "Burden of Proof," and afterwards, Carol kept her role hidden and acted surprised when Paul was being taken away for Danielle's murder. She resurfaced in the climax of the episode feigning concern when Paul left a message on her phone, suggesting that he was planning on committing suicide. Jane Rizzoli dove off the bridge to save Paul, and in the opening scene of "Bridge of Tomorrow," Carol showed her true bitterness and hatred towads her husband when she was visited by Vince Korsak. The villainess stated that she didn't care that her husband was innocent, and said that he could drown for all she cared. After Jane successfully saved Paul, she managed to uncover Carol as the villainess, with the automated chess game as evidence. She told everything to Paul, and in the climax of the episode, Paul was sent in with a wire, looking to get a confession out of Carol. Carol boldly confessed everything, stating that she enjoyed killing Danielle and that she got what she deserved. At that moment, Carol pointed a gun at her husband, as she figured that he was wearing a wire. Korsak and Jane entered the house and subdued and arrested Carol, while preventing Paul from killing her for revenge. Trivia * Karis Campbell also appeared on USA Network's Common Law as villainess Justine Winfield. * Karis Campbell's characters from Common Law and Rizzoli & Isles share similarities, as each one killed her husband's mistress after finding out about the husband's affair. The difference is that Justine had intended on verbally confronting her husband's mistress and ended up killing her, while Carol's sole plan was to kill her husband's mistress, which she enjoyed doing. Quotes *"This is your way of turning it all back on me; you have to play the good guy so you don't feel so bad about running away with that filthy whore. She got what she deserved." (Carol's admonishment towards Paul regarding his affair) *"I put a bag over her head and I squeezed it tight, and I watched the life drain from her body, and I felt fantastic." (Carol admitting to Danielle's murder) Gallery Carol Murderess.gif|Carol suffocating Danielle Miller Carol Gun.png|Carol pointing a gun at Paul, following her villainous reveal Carol Arrest.png|Carol Westcourt's arrest Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested